Recessed LED downlight fixtures are typically installed above a ceiling. This limits the accessibility to the user. Further, it requires cost and time consuming to repair or replace components such as light fixture assembly and other components that are mounted to the lighting assembly. Typically, replacement or modifications to an installed lighting assembly require removal of the existing assembly or various components from the ceiling.
An example of conventional recessed downlight fixture is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,348,477 by Cooper Technologies Company, which includes a downlight fixture installed in a opening a ceiling panel, a junction box mounted on the ceiling panel, and electric wires electrically connecting the LED downlight fixture with the junction box to supply electrical power to a LED driver of the LED downlight fixture. The electric wires extend from the junction box to the LED driver. A flexible metal conduit covers the electric wires to protect them.
For the conventional downlighting system, the downlight fixture is mounted on a pair of hanger bars spaced between each other, or a flat mounting plate over the ceiling panel, and then wiring between the downlight fixture assembly and the junction box are made over the ceiling panel. That is, the wiring should be made at every terminal near the ceiling. Additionally, the outer reflector is screwed to fix it on the hanger. These make quick installation of the downlight fixture to be difficult and thus increase costs for installation or replacement into new downlight fixtures.